In the Moonlight
by UnratedCrimsonBlood
Summary: Gift Fic for Buka2000. Sequel to Iris! Every story has its wishes that want to become true. Every wish always has its happy endings and every happy ending has a prominent and promising future? Mpreg. DISCONTINUED!
1. First Time for Everything

In The Moonlight

Rating: T

Fanfic: Kingdom Hearts

Fanfic setting: The Backyard and the dancehall

Warning: Bits of cross dressing, Wedding traditions, OOC-Kingdom Hearts characters, minor language, M-preg, bits of drama, slight Tom Cruise bashing, etc.

Summary: Gift Fic for Buka2000. Every story has its wishes that want to become true. Every wish always has its happy endings and every happy ending has a prominent and promising future.

Pairings: Vexen/Marluxia, Zemyx, XalLarx, AkuRoku, Xem/Saï and hinted Xigbar/Demyx.

A/N: This is another gift fic for Buka2000, who happens to be one of my new friends on the site and the sequel to Iris, so if you didn't read that, you have to read the two-shot to understand the wedding and its purpose. Oh, and it will have some mistakes characters begin making, especially Axel, when Marluxia is getting prepared. I forgot to say this before --Buka2000, if you want little Iris or Aella, you can have one or both! Now, on with the two-shot. And about the hinted XigDem, it's about the kiss and the dance, meaning they might have feelings for each other. Hah, I'm feeling in the XigDem moment!

Marluxia combed his layered rosette hair to the best way he could have. He couldn't have been happier with what the big day was bringing for Vexen, Iris and himself. He couldn't suppress the passionate emotions that were well out of place and building as he stared at the picture of him and Vexen at their Senior prom, intact and pinned to the large mirror reflecting back the happiness that surrounded his big day that awaited. His emotions remained all-over-the-place. Marluxia was about to marry the only man he could imagine spending the rest of his life with and will love, more beyond then emotions can express. He bounced Iris on his firm legs playfully, glancing mercurially at their reflection in the mirror, seeing how his daughter represented him more than his soon-to-be husband, but Iris have been known to be as inscrutable and passionate about things as Vexen is. Marluxia gently placed his hand on Iris' strawberry blonde, running his long fingers through his 5-month old daughter's layered hair. Iris jubilantly babbled incoherently in her baby talk, clasping her chubby hands together in an enjoying manner and drooled on his undergarments suddenly. Marluxia picked his infant daughter up in his arms, wiping her mouth with a handkerchief. His mouth curved a vibrant smile while fixing his sexy undergarment to his firm legs as he waited patiently for Axel to bring his tailor-made tuxedo before the wedding to start. For once in his life, this sentimental moment was making him feel **extraordinary **and _beloved_, feeling on top of the world with Vexen's love being his source of power.

Marluxia focused his attention onto Iris, readjusting his infant daughter on his lap. "Awww, I love you lots, Iris. Always have and always will, don't ever forget about that, precious flower of the night. Your smile touches my heart. Who's a good girl? Whose a good girl?" Marluxia cooed lovingly, bringing Iris to his face and planted kisses all over her chubby face. Iris responded to the best way she could, since she doesn't know how to tell him how she feels, her stout sausage-like fingers mischievously yanked her rosette-haired mom's layered hair. Marluxia pursed his lips out and pouted in frustration, trying to obtain his hair back in his daughter's hands but to no avail, seeing Iris giggling contently and hearing someone nearest to the doorway with a haughty laughter that rang through the room when the person reached 10 feet behind daughter and _mother_.

The 'unknown' person placed a hand on Marluxia's tensing shoulders, hooking the necklace around the soon-to-be-groom's neck, gently working his fingers on his stiffen neck and smiled as mischievously as he felt. He glanced over to Iris, who was waiting to get lifted by him. "Iris Nevaeh Cordula Ikeda-Callahan, be a good little girl and unhand _mommy_, this instance. And I do mean it this time."

Marluxia's eyes widen, his shrieking secreting the shakiness in his voice. "Vexen Callahan! Out, Out, OUT! Its bad luck for soon-to-be-husband to see the bride- or in our case another groom, BEFORE the wedding! You know tradition never lies. Now, leave, before I have to manhandle you out the door." Vexen instantaneously left the Victorian adorned room. Considering the wedding planning took them 4 ½ months, Vexen knew the wedding ceremony was special to him and didn't want to ruin their _day_ that would finally bond together, in front of the people that supported them through the hardest time in their lives. Everything has to go as _planned_.

Marluxia smiled warmheartedly, beaming radiance while glancing into Iris's aquamarine eyes reflecting the luminous beauty of her given name. Marluxia couldn't help but love every part of Iris; her layered strawberry blonde that bounced every time she crawled/attempts to walk; her pink bangs (what she inherited from Marluxia) that clung to her face and framed her firm cheekbones and her gleaming aquamarine that sparkled with every day passing. Marluxia absolutely loved Iris and loved every waking day with Vexen and her in his life. Iris is Marluxia's love, passion, dedication, and Marluxia's everything. He doesn't know what he would do without her daughter or his beloved Vexen. Another knock emerged in a matter of seconds. Marluxia scowled hastily and continued staring at the luminous mirror, pursing his lips out and pouted childishly.

Marluxia settled Iris on the floor, turning his head back and angrily glared at the mahogany door obscure the person on the other side. "Vexen Callahan, I swear to God-"

Demyx placed his hand on the mahogany door and pressed softly against the door, opening the entrance to the room and saw the backside of Marluxia through the reflection of his mirror and his babbling god-daughter sitting in an old-Victorian armchair with him combing through his daughter's strawberry blonde hair. He had the only smile on his face.

Demyx cheekily smiled a toothy grin. "Oh, Marlu, you are one of the _funniest _people I know. Dang, Ha! You're so funny sometimes."

Demyx. Marluxia turned around and came face-to-face with his _'bride's maid'_ of his wedding, who looked more stunning than he could have imagined him to be. Marluxia smiled and beamed happily, glad to see one of his best friend in the room. "Demyx! I'm so glad to see you! I'm beyond excited that you came today. Do you know how happy I am that you are able to attend? I'm ecstatic, but enough about me. How are you doing, Demyx?"

"I'm glad that I am here as well, supporting you with emotions on your big day. I'm fine and you look amazing and are you…glowing?! Marluxia Ikeda, you've got a lot of explaining to do, mister soon-to-be Mr. Callahan."

Marluxia blushed instantaneously, glancing down at the floor instead of looking Demyx in the eyes. "Well…about that…Vexen and I had sex and I'm currently two months pregnant with our second child. And speaking of pregnancy, how's Zexion doing? I'm taking that you are nervous because your baby girl is due soon."

Demyx smiled another toothy grin, feeling himself floating in the air. "Zexy is doing fine, he's just achy, but that's just a normal part of pregnancy. We are going to be able to hold our little girl soon, but that's going to be in 3 weeks, but its juts I'm so…EXCITED! I cannot wait to become a father to our little girl, in three weeks that is. Well, Zexion wasn't suppose to be coming to the ceremony because I told him to stay home and relax. I also told him that I would get his other best friend to come over and watch him, but her utterly refused. He said he didn't want to miss out on your big day for nothing and that he wanted me to be with him. To tell you the truth, I think he's scared senseless about pain. He doesn't want to endure the pain of childbirth, but we are both going to get through it together, no matter what."

Marluxia faintly smiled, standing up from the old-Victorian armchair and rushed up to Demyx, tightly embracing his closest friend. He couldn't have imagined himself getting married without Demyx or his other friend by his side. Marluxia could only smile to himself and about how life has been treating him, only satisfied with the day that is about to happen; where he can dance in the moonlight with his lover.

"I'm so delighted you both can be here to celebrate me being bonded to Vexen. Say, where's your little mommy? I want to see him." Zexion appeared in front of the door, smiling faintly at his boyfriend and his closest friend talking about the wedding about to start. Zexion waddled cautiously into the room where the two friends were, trying not to bump into the objects closest to him. "Hey, Marlu, Congratulations."

Marluxia frowned. "I'm glad you're here, really, Zexion, but you're suppose to be in bed as of now and not moving around. You're about to be due soon and anything can happen in these 3 weeks. After all, I was 2 weeks early when I had Iris, but that was the best thing that has happened in my life and what is about to come of today."

Zexion didn't respond, his hand immediately settling on his burgeoning stomach. He knew he was heavy with child, but that didn't exactly mean that he was going to miss his friend's wedding and stay in bed. Zexion was rather pleased Marluxia didn't try and escort him out of his house and forcibly make him go. Marluxia was so protective sometimes, he wondered if he was their mother hen of their group, but hew rather preferred him that way rather than Larxene or worse, Demyx. Zexion shuddered; frightened on the thought of his boyfriend breathing down his neck and constantly calling him to ensure he was all right. That would be…treacherous.

"Protective, much? I know, I know, I'm close to my due date, but that doesn't mean I can't come to see you on your wedding, Marluxia. Demy, actually didn't want me to go somewhere, for once. I wanted to go. I _insisted _on being here, to support you and to give you this." Demyx went into the hallway for a quick moment, lifting a big box swathed in color blinding wrapping paper and curly ribbon that became looser on the bottom of the package Demyx carried into the room. Marluxia went forward, going by the gift and his eyes twirled liked the coiled ribbon was. Demyx insisted on handing the box to Marluxia and Zexion sat down on the chair nearest to his god-daughter, watching her incase she decides to crawl out of the room. Iris blinked numerously, glancing over to her mother with her aquamarine eyes, but turned to her 'god-mother' with seriousness reflecting in her eyes and pouted to the best of her ability. Marluxia smiled brightly, unwrapping the color blinding wrapping paper (thanks to Demyx) and opened the box, coming face-to-face with another box. Marluxia looked at Demyx and frowned, opening the box and this time, got a glimpse at an expensive cashmere baby blanket, a fluffy and giant caramel teddy bear with a chocolate brown nose and wide charcoal eyes that gleamed in the shimmering light. Marluxia happily laughed, tightly embracing his closest friend and went over to Zexion, carefully hugging him to the best of his ability.

"Thank you, Demyx! Thank you, Zexion!" Marluxia gushed.

Demyx smiled handsomely. "No problemo, Marly. It's the least we can do. Besides, the cashmere blanket is for the new baby and the giant teddy-bear is for out wonderful god-daughter, but don't worry, after the wedding is the gift we want to give to you."

Zexion stood up, readjusting Iris in the seat he wasn't sitting on. "Say, Marluxia. When are you going to tell Vexen?"

Marluxia turned his back on his two friends, glimpsing at his reflection in the mirror and twirled his finger in his rosette hair. A smirk played on his lips. "When time tells." Demyx smirked, seeing his goddaughter crawling towards the door, but she turned around and her eyes lit up incredulously.

Iris fell to the floor, clasping her hands together, requiring her god-father, her _mother's_ and her god-_mother's _attention. "Gah! Aye, Gaaah! Aga Boooooooo!"

Demyx picked Iris up off her little feet, lifting her in the air, blowing raspberries on her stomach. Demyx smiled a jubilant toothy grin as Iris' blithe laughter rang throughout the entire room, playfully swinging her around the room and caused her to laugh happily when he accidentally injured himself near the chair Zexion was sitting on. Zexion smiled noticeably, a countenance expression being visible to both his boyfriend and his cohort, rubbing his rounded stomach in lulling circles. He watched Demyx and Iris interact with each other; hopeful Demyx will become a dedicated father once their little girl arrived into the world and become apart of their life. But, it would be best if he waited to see what would happen in the future and not depend on his thoughts plaguing his uncluttered mind. They're thoughts were interrupted when Axel busted through the door of Vexen's room accommodated by Roxas, who was draped from head-to-toe in Gucci and his sandy blonde hair pushed aside by a…tiara? The others gawked Roxas, who blushed heavily. Marluxia glared towards his _trusty _friend Axel, who seemed suspicious on the way he glanced at Marluxia, but he brushed that aside, glad that he made it on time without any complications. Well, he hoped, that is.

"Thank goodness you're here, Axel. You're just in time with your little boy. The wedding is about to start soon and Axel, where is my tuxedo that I ordered and Iris's adorable white dress with the laces? I especially brought that dress for this occasion and she might not even wear it again."

That was the moment Axel realized…don't put him on the job, unless you want him to screw up. Axel nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his spike flames of fire. "Hahah! Ummm…that's the thing. You see, the people at the retailer mistaken your order for another and they gave Roxie and I a _dress _instead. We meant to look, but we forgot until we reached the tunnel nearest to Vexen's house and we saw the dress, but its pretty though. It's slim fitting, curvy around the hips and has frills on the bottom."

Marluxia wanted to cry so badly. This was **not** suppose to be happening on the day of his wedding! The day was suppose to go as planned, not him wearing a **dress!**

"But…But! I'm suppose to be wearing a black _tuxedo_ during the ceremony, not a fuc-freaking dress! Argh! God, this is NOT happening! Breath, Marluxia Ikeda, Breathe. You are about to get married to the only man that was able to hold your heart for so long without crushing it, don't fret. Don't fret! That's going to be 7 months from now when you go into labor with your second child. Oh my…. Axel, can you hand me Iris' dress, please." Marluxia had a reason to fuss. Axel immediately handed Marluxia his daughter's gorgeous, pristine gown made especially for the wedding, feeling awful about the mix-up. Marluxia could only beam at the way his daughter guised in the adorable white dress he acquired for Iris. Marluxia at this point wondered if Iris was going to steal his spotlight. Iris appeared to hate the dress, but only knew she had to wear it because she had no control over what she can and cannot wear. But, that's one reason Marluxia loved it.

Marluxia's anxiety turned into nervousness, hearing the guests entering the garden where the wedding was being held, but he wasn't going to have cold feet, not now, not ever. Marluxia tensed when someone placed a hand on his shoulders, turning his body around and saw Larxene, Aella, Xaldin, Xigbar (Who was eyeing Demyx and the tight vest he was wearing), Roxas, Xion and Luxord behind him. His friends in the room congratulated him on getting through the day, thought it wasn't over yet. Marluxia turned around and displayed the dress he has to wear.

They didn't know how to react. Marluxia huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "You guys and girls go find a place in the front row. I want you all to be there when I get in front and center. Okay?" The others nodded, getting ready to leave, but Marluxia called Zexion, Demyx and Axel back with him in the room. "I hope this isn't so soon, Axel, but I was hoping that you can take Iris with you and keep an eye out for Zexion for the time being, please. Demyx, I am very honored to ask you at the last moment, but can you hand me off to Vexen. You're my closest friend and the only one I can really seeing me being handed off. Please?"

Demyx literally jumped on Marluxia, but remembered of his delicate condition. "I would be honored, Marluxia Ikeda! I'm Sooo happy right now, to be handing my best friend to his soon-to-be husband is a DREAM of mine!"

Axel rolled his eyes, grumbling underneath his breath, "So is having a threesome with Zexion and Xigbar in Cancun's waters."

Demyx shooed him away, kissing Zexion on the lips and smacked his ass while he proceeded out the door, hearing Zexion petulantly grunted about Demyx being the way that he is and wanting to see Marluxia get married already. Axel picked up Iris in his arms (Zexion still doesn't understand the reason he put _Axel_ in charge. Axel's stupid and Irresponsible most of the time), directing Zexion and himself into the bountiful garden full of guest mingling with each other and plentiful of small talk lingering throughout the garden wedding. They both made their way towards the garden where the ceremony was being held, about to take a seat in the directed place, but not before stopping and chatting with people they are familiar with.

Axel and Zexion sat near Roxas and Lexaeus. Both smiled faintly when they saw their friends come in place, leaving an unoccupied folding chair in the middle for Xaldin, who was rearranging some of the wedding gifts and helping Vexen prep for what's to come, as of today, being that he was about to commit into a marriage everyone knew was coming.

Demyx stared at Marluxia immensely, sipping carefully on a cup of coffee. "My god, Marluxia. It just feels like yesterday we all were getting ready for graduation and now look at us- most of us are married or getting married, except for Xigbar, Lexaeus, Xemnas and Saïx and Xion, since she is WAY too young to even commit to someone for the rest of her life. Though, Roxas is going to commit to Axel, sooner or later. I'm about to be a parent and you are going to be a _mother, _again. It seems like time is flying, as if the clock is a thief of fun and of the night. I'm just so amazed…that we have our own families and growing older, yet, we have remained best friends since 5th grade and on. Marluxia, I'm so grateful that I can be apart of your happiness and of your family." Marluxia began tearing up with the words coming straight of his best friend's mouth, embracing Demyx tighter than before. Demyx lifted Marluxia's chin up and held his hand out, wiping his face of the tears threatening to spill.

"Demyx…Thank you. Thank you for everything you have done for me. God, Demyx, I still cannot believe I'm about to be Mister-Vexen-Callahan!"

"Marly, don't cry! Your small coat of eyeliner and mascara are going to be messed up as well as get all over your face!"

Marluxia wiped the tears falling down his cheeks, sniffling as he looked Demyx in his eyes. "I'm sorry, its just…everything is coming to me all in one shot, just like the night Vexen and I had sex for the first time, under the moonlight. Its just feels like yesterday in high school when all of us were getting straight F's in one class because we skipped most of the time. Those days are **sure **gone for all of us. Say, Demy, are you and Xigbar by any chance…risking?"

Demyx blushed, tilting his head to side. "Well, kinda…He did invite me to spend time with him in his condo. I said yes, but that's in the past. I do in a way like him, but I'm with Zexion and I don't want to be a deadbeat father to our little girl, so I try to distant myself from him."


	2. First Time for Everything Part 2

In The Moonlight

Rating: T

Fanfic: Kingdom Hearts

Fanfic setting: The Backyard and the dancehall

Warning: Bits of cross dressing, Wedding traditions, OOC-Kingdom Hearts characters, minor language, M-preg, bits of drama, slight Tom Cruise bashing, etc.

Summary: Gift Fic for Buka2000. Every story has its wishes that want to become true. Every wish always has its happy endings and every happy ending has a prominent and promising future.

Pairings: Vexen/Marluxia, Zemyx, XalLarx, AkuRoku, Xem/Saï and hinted Xigbar/Demyx.

A/N: This is another gift fic for Buka2000, who happens to be one of my new friends on the site and the sequel to Iris, so if you didn't read that, you have to read the two-shot to understand the wedding and its purpose. Oh, and it will have some mistakes characters begin making, especially Axel, when Marluxia is getting prepared. I forgot to say this before --Buka2000, if you want little Iris or Aella, you can have one or both! Now, on with the two-shot. And about the hinted XigDem, it's about the kiss and the dance, meaning they might have feelings for each other. Hah, I'm feeling the XigDem moment!

________________________________________________________________________

Axel sat in the front of the row with Iris in his arms and Zexion waddling near him, sitting next to Roxas and Zexion on the right side of Lexaeus. Axel smiled and turned over to Zexion, seeing that he looked uncomfortable in the folding chair, frowning while he rubbed his stomach to subside the weird feeling he has been experiencing for the past hour. He was brushing it aside, but when he looked up, he caught a concerned glimpse from his friend Axel.

"Hey buddy, you okay?"

Zexion nodded, feeling bad he had gotten his friend worried. "Yeah…I'm fine, just a bit achy."

Zexion continued rubbing his rounded belly, finding it rather soothing to him. Axel reassured him, smiling his signature cocky smile and placed his larger hand on his smaller hands. "If you feel anything discomforting or you feel like your ass is going to explode, just tell us, okay. I don't want Demyx yelling his head off because you went into labor during the ceremony. Got that memorized?"

Zexion nodded leisurely, smiling faintly when Larxene appeared in front of the spectators/guests of the wedding, approaching a few of the guests at the front. Axel smiled cheekily. Larxene was suitably the minister of Marluxia's wedding, the only choice the others could have guessed on. Marluxia and Larxene have been friends since kindergarten and everyone knew they stick together, day in and day out. So, hearing Larxene was being the minister, thanks the miraculous technology of fast internet and knowing where to look, she got the paper and became authorized to perform matrimony. Which of course, made her smile more so than ever. Zexion's head turned when he saw a little girl, dressed in a stunning crème colored gown flowing down to her knees, came rushing down the aisle way and ran towards Larxene. Aella's emerald eyes brimmed of tears, clinging dear life to her mother's leg and wouldn't let go. Larxene picked up her fussy 1-year-old, kissing her daughter on her forehead and turned to where the vine gates were.

"Aella Kou Aileen Edmonton-Byrne, now behave. Mommy has to do something very important for your godparents and something I've been counting my luck for. You see, Aella, your god-_'mother'_ has been my best friend since high school and Vexen is a distant cousin of mine. I wouldn't want that to change, not for the world. Zexion, can you take Aella for me? Please. This would be helpful, very helpful. Thank you, little Zex Zex!" Larxene said, handing Aella to a glaring Zexion, who was glad to take his 'niece' in his hands. Aella, on the other hand wasn't agreeing with what her mother was doing and believed she was leaving her. For _good._

Aella's large emerald eyes dwelled with tears and her lower lip quivered, wanting to remain with her mother and not be with her _'aunt' _or anyone in that fact. "Nooo! No, No, Nooooo! Mom-my, NO! Mommy!"

Zexion sat her on the chair and Larxene came back to where Aella was and picked her up, cradling her in her arms. Larxene couldn't stand the site of Aella crying; it simply broke her heart into millions of pieces, especially when she cried when she thought she was leaving. Though she loves being a mother, she didn't like the other emotions behind her child that she _abruptly _adapted, all-of-a-sudden. She still working on a theory to emphasis her daughter's recent behavior; but ultimately thought Xaldin was a crybaby when he was younger, which would explain her emotional outburst. Larxene lifted Aella from the folding chair and smiled collectively at Zexion, coddling her daughter close to her face as she planted kisses on Aella's round face. Larxene jerked her head back, turning around to see her husband proceeding to the front of the crowd; modeling a dressy shirt tucked in neatly in his black pants, dressy leather black shoes that glistened with the sun's reflection and his suit's jacket over his shoulders as he made his way towards the _sexy _minister standing upfront with his daughter in hands. Larxene smiled mercurially, walking a bit closer to her husband walking solemnly.

"Look, Aella," Larxene turned around and pointed to the dark-haired male proceeding to them and smirked deviously. "Its Daddy." Aella's jade eyes lit up profoundly, but she didn't move, snuggling closely to her mother's neck as her father placed his hands on Larxene's shoulder. Xaldin picked his 1-year-old daughter from his wife's arms and proceeded in kissing her in front of the many people awaiting the _'bride'_ to amble down the aisle in an aesthetic manner, but halted when he took a glimpse at his wife's outfit. Wow, breathe taking. He looked Larxene up and down, checking out her hourglass body in the marvelous black and white Chanel dress that did a wondrous job on her lower body and the black stilettos, ultimately made her legs look toner and more firmer than her legs are, stunning her friends in more ways possible. She is, a tomboy after all and dressing up, was almost as a warning to the others- she is settling down and the fun that were in the past, are staying in the past.

"Awww, Aella-dear. Why are being more fussier than usual? Is it because you…" Xaldin halted his sentence, staring back at his beautiful wife. "Honey, you look absolutely stunning in that dress and the loving stilettos. You know that?"

Larxene took a few steps before the people, turning as if she were in in fashion show and settled her hands on her wide hips, turning over and winked flirtatiously at her husband staring at her in awe. "Oi, you know why you wanted me for so long. I have such a _great _body and my personality speaks for itself without me speaking a word. Why would you waste _this _body?"

The music promptly commenced. Vexen stood side-by-side his best men, Lexaeus and Zexion, proud fully smiling while waiting for Marluxia to walk down the aisle.

The anticipation of everything to go right was devouring Marluxia's emotions and tears were pricking on the corner of his eyes. It suddenly just hit him; reality was striking him, just like when Iris came into their world and when everyone grew-up; side-by-side of each other. He couldn't have asked for more; yet, he couldn't have asked for less when it came to having everything he has wanted.

Marluxia stood before the backdoor of the household, staring sympathetically at the fall breeze blowing beneath the ground and surfaced the autumn foliage to flow in the direction of the ceremony. Marluxia's lips played a graceful smile, being hand-in-hand with Demyx; readjusting the white corset-styled dress he compulsorily had to dress in, much to his dismay, but still kept a prominent smile on his face. Demyx turned to him, carefully eyeing his best friend, but Marluxia didn't catch why he was staring at him. Demyx sighed heavily, turning to Marluxia and wanted to say;

"Why do you have a bouquet?" But instead, Demyx smiled and picked up a Chrysanthemum and placed it close to Marluxia, where he can see.

"What's with the bouquet filled with these many flowers? It's filled with _motherly _flowers and Oooh! Irises, red roses, white tulips, violets, azaleas and bells of Ireland! You are really trying to give him a hint on your pregnancy, aren't you?" Marluxia grinned a toothy smile, placing his hands on his hips. "I wouldn't be Marluxia Ikeda, soon-to-be Marluxia Callahan if I didn't hint, now would I?" Demyx chuckled softly, placing a hand on his tensing shoulders. "Or, would you rather me be like Tom Cruise and jump on couches on a famous talk-show like a total moron and ultimately humiliate myself in front of a live audience. Note to self; never, and I do mean NEVER be Tom Cruise on live television." Demyx laughed at the moment; of the both of them in Vexen's house, in front of the mirror reflecting themselves and their younger selves, laughing blithely at the way the children played in the dirt and the words chanting throughout their heads. Those were the good days. Not that their present wasn't the best, but everyone was so naïve and so _young_.

It scared Demyx on how much they were growing up so fast and how 5 years from high school has passed and their high school reunion was short of that month. Now, he felt _really _old. His best friend was about to marry his closet female friend's distant cousin and was expecting another child, which would add on more to their happiness to their now **perfect **life. But he wondered; was _he_ actually ready for his own child? Though the pregnancy brought out the best and the worst for him, he was sure he wanted this baby, through all the anxiousness and emotions both have displayed to each other, in addition to their friends who wanted to support them. It's been a tough eighteen months for the two couples; but didn't give into the stress so easily. Marluxia smiled back at the crazy dirty blonde-haired _bridesmaid_, latching him arm-in-arm as they prepped themselves to head for the garden. The beautiful ceremony that awaited for his presence, regardless of the discreet feeling developing in his mind as they walked a few steps to the front screen of their backyard that would lead them to the flouriest flowers blooming as each step would be taken and red carpet that would lead them to his soon-to-be-husband.

The pianist signaled Marluxia's presence, gently striking the piano keys with his fingertips, motioning for the 'bride' to proceed to the lavish garden ceremony. The beautiful melody of Rapunzel played thoroughly on the ivory piano the pianist had used for the special occasion, playing the right tone and keys as Marluxia proceeded down the red carpet especially embarked for the wedding. The roses scattering amongst the ground and on the scarlet carpet.

_For you I would crawlThrough the darkest dungeonClimb a castle wallIf you're my RapunzelYou let your hair downRight in through the windowGood they locked the door'Cause I do my best for you_

That was his cue. Marluxia's nervousness withered away as his 'cold feet syndrome' was enclosed in the back of his mind, taking step-by-step down the red carpet aisle, nevertheless, hand-in-hand with his best friend coming closer in view of the other people awaiting Marluxia's arrival. Vexen and the other guest patiently waiting for their arrival and turned their heads, seeing a ditzy blonde in a handsome tuxedo that gave him shape and the other groom in a gorgeous flowing white dress that clung to his curves (Marluxia unfortunately received after Iris was born) and caressed the beauty Vexen has grown to love, to find interesting, be familiarized with and to love. It was going as planned; well as Vexen planned that is. His beautiful Marluxia ambling toward him in a lovely manner, step-by-step with the _stupid _best friend and the train of his lovely hoary dress dragging along as he ambled to his future husband. Snickering emitted from the front of the ceremony. Marluxia snubbed on their behalf, flipping them the bird as he ambled down the ceremonial carpet, but halted, exactly as planned, but was side-to-side with the two buffoons he has come to hate, appreciate, respect and to hate. Xemnas Abalone and Saïx Cunningham. Saïx sneered in a pseudo-British accent, "Oh, he couldn't have picked a better way to say, _I love you_. Now, could he have done it with a pink dress that matches his hair? That would have been the ultimate thing, just like Katie Holmes when he got married to that _nut job _in some…place where those other nut jobs asscoiate themselves with other screwy people obsession with the jackass who played War of the Worlds." Xemnas laughed haughtily, both cracking up as Marluxia turned around, angrily glaring at his disruptive guest laughing at the miscellaneous mistake they made for his wedding day. He wasn't going to let them ruin his big day or his emotions that were running freely with _their _stupidity ringing through their haughty voices. They weren't going to make him freak out, they weren't- Marluxia turned and glared vehemently at the duo cackling through _his_ ceremony! That wasn't going to happen that way.

"If you guys don't **shut up**, you are going to have to fucking leave before I bust a few chops for you both to understand that you are _ruining _**our **day! Now, SHUT UP!"

Everyone stared at Marluxia, but didn't care about the fact that he just yelled at the two people everyone knew not to mess with.

_I think the world of youWith all of my heart I doBlood through my veins for youYou alone have all of meI think the world of you yeah.I Give my world to youAnd to you I will be true_

Marluxia continued to the front where his friends and supporters stood. Everyone standing up took a seat as Marluxia marched to the front in a leisure manner, smiling vividly as he proceeded closer to his future husband. Vexen licked his lips, tempting himself to not stick with the planned part where they recite their vows embarked in their minds. Vexen wanted a _simple_ **touch**_. And _handcuffs. And the leather whip that Marluxia dominates him with. Yum. And the way he reassured him with the names. The names just made him feeling all _crazy._

"Ohhh, I'm liking the white corset wrapped around your little body. It makes me think **crazy.** I knew they would have shipped it to the tailor in time, since I did pay them in _cash_." Marluxia wanted to murder Vexen at that very point, for getting him into this mess and the new child that will ultimately cause him the labor-from-hell. "You mean to tell me that _you_ set me up on today, out of all days because you wanted to see me in a dress?" Marluxia whispered vehemently, raising his voice on the last part. He was attempting not to touch his still-firm abdomen, wanting to surprise Vexen with his flowers. But it seems that he was more focused on Marluxia's body then anything. Vexen smirked gradually, about to remark on the night they engaged in sexual intercourse, the night that Marluxia wouldn never forget. The night, they roleplayed as police and robber and the night Marluxia whiped him unconscious, due to the fact he was having too much **fun**. "But you weren't the one to complain when you were roleplaying as the nasty, dirty robber and I was the barely clothed police officer before he had dirty, kinky and rough sex." Marluxia scowled noticeably, folding his arms to his corset lad chest, pursing his lips in a childish manner. Larxene marched over to the two males standing before everyone, settling a firm hand on both males' shoulders.

"We are gathered here today to witness these two men, Vexen Callahan and Marluxia Ikeda join each other in matrimony. Now, for my message for both grooms on the day that they are to be joined. Watch as the days go by and how much they mean to you. Motherhood and Fatherhood is a reason that you gentle hearts have settled down to raise a beautiful and more importantly, a healthy and radiant daughter." Larxene paused, glancing towards their daughter Iris, who babbled blithely as she clasped onto Axel's hair and began yanking deviously on the handful she was able to obtain from Axel without him paying attention to her actions. "The highest mark of your life is when Iris Nevaeh Cordula Ikeda-Callahan came into your lives and still serves as happiness to the about-to-be married couple. The vigil held for Vexen when he went missing still holds a dim light to their ups and downs, but that doesn't exactly mean that they don't love each other. The people who know them best can tell you- their love is stronger than most people's bonds with one another and most wouldn't be surprised if they lasted for years after everything that they've been through. I give you my blessings and my warmhearted feelings being expressed on your wedding. Now, can I have the rings for the lovely husbands-to-be?"

Xion, with her newly dyed royal blue hair and sporting an Oscar de la Renta pristine crème suit came down the already rose scattered aisle with a fluffy pillow in hands. In her hands were the selected crisscross diamond ring they hand selected 3 months prior for Marluxia and as requested via Vexen, a plain golden wedding band. Marluxia thought it was bland, but wouldn't necessarily hold it against him for such a _boring _choice; yet, Vexen constantly drags him into the conversation about his choice. Marluxia beamed contently as soon as Xion got to them and Vexen nimbly adjusted the ring in his large hands and slipped the crisscross diamond ring onto Marluxia's ring finger and smiled compassionately. Marluxia took hold of the _bland _golden wedding band-in his honest opinion and everyone else's inquiry- and placed the wedding band gently up his ring finger. Marluxia flashed his luminous crisscross diamond ring to the ongoing crowd awaiting the vows of the high school sweethearts. Nervousness made Marluxia feel weary and nauseated. Not now…Not now! Marluxia clamped his mouth, feeling the bile slither upwards, but was saved when he felt the immediate pressure flunking. Vexen glanced back at his beloved husband-to-be and cast a concerned glance to Axel, who shrugged on the happening. Larxene smiled a warmhearted smile, flashing a zealous side to her no one could have imagined her having, that was until she conceived Aella and was about to fully commit to Xaldin, her childhood sweetheart that never left her side, not even when everything dragged on with her and when she gave up hope when Vexen disappeared, after his remorseful argument with Marluxia about the relationship Marluxia was in prior Vexen and him decided to date.

"And on too…the vows that will certainly show their genuine emotions for each other, like the way we see them. Marluxia, I will be giving you the honors of saying your vows to the beloved standing before you."

Marluxia cast a nervous glance toward his female best friend, reaching for his thick-rimmed glasses and acquired elegance on paper. His eyes scanned the paper, attempting in reciting the words from the bottom of his heart into the mind, not wanting to be seen constantly glancing on the paper for vital help on what he wants to express. Marluxia cleared his throat, glimpsing into Vexen's gleaming forest green eyes expressing compassion and nimble. "I really have no words to express how I feel about you and the way you make me swoon when you enter the room when we were teens, which was once upon a time when everything didn't make sense. But, now everything clicks with an enthusiastic cue. You are my everything and I wouldn't want that to change, ever. Vexen, you are my life support, my everything that I live for. Those cold, treacherous nights without you made me think of everything we have overcame together, regardless of the whispers and clamoring of people. I love you, Vexen Callahan and I'm grateful to you and I for spending my last 4 years together with you and now, Iris Nevaeh Cordula Ikeda-Callahan. We are finally becoming whole, as we wanted to, forgetting about the danger we countenanced in the past, but we are here and happy to…be together." Marluxia paused, using his thumb to wipe away the tears threatened to descend from his glassy sapphire. "I am just so amazed about everything and how my chaotic life change so much since you came into my life. I love you. I love you for your calm innuendos, your calm and divine personality, your ways of helping me ride out all the pain, your compassionate side and your shimmering forest green eyes that tranquilize my harness. When I am upset, you soothe me so I won't feel dejected and unwanted from the world. When Iris and I feel regarded and perilous, you are very protective of the both of us, even when it's just a precaution. I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on your perfectionist ways of dealing with everything and the way you looked at me when I spoke. Vexen, I am so glad we met and I'm especially glad you chose me over the other women that were _harassing _you. The way you make me swoon is greater, but when we make love in the moonlight is the most memorable? I am found of your caresses and the way your butt jiggles when we are compelled in making love-AXEL!"

Axel snickered, finding the words embarked onto the elegant paper humorous. Larxene growled intensely, hopping of her 5' stilettos and flung it towards Axel face, watching and waiting for the result. Axel's face went in one direction and his body landed on the gardened flooring of Vexen's house, falling face-first into the dirt base of the garden, hearing the comical laughter emitting. Axel wiped himself of the dirt collecting on his brand new crimson, settling back in his seat, but not before he looked closely at Zexion's burgeon stomach.

Axel being the dumb one as he can be, stared at his friend's big, pregnant belly. "Wow, Itoko, you're…big! Question: Did Demyx feed you growth hormones while your pregnancy?" Larxene glared daggers at her vociferous and **obnoxious **_friend_; oblivious to the fact everyone was staring at her and one-foot with no stiletto. "Axel Smith, shhh! Hush, you big oaf." Axel crossed his lanky arms across his chest and huffed, glancing back at his younger cousin. He looked very discomfortable and almost antsy enough to move around while the ceremony was still up and running.

Vexen settled his larger hand alongside of Marluxia's firm cheekbones, elevating his vision to sight, in order to tell his beloved husband-to-be his genuine feelings, his sentimental emotions from deep in his heart. Marluxia's cheeks flushed, eyeing his lover and soon-to-be bonded husband, surprise that he _actually _wrote a vow. "Marluxia Ikeda, you and Iris are the best things that have ever happened to me. I am glad that I asked you to spend the rest of my life with you and I wouldn't want it any other way. You out of all people know how important you are to my life and our love is essential to our happiness and No one, I repeat, no one can snatch away our happiness about to come about. Marluxia, when I met you, everything felt so real for the first time. I love you, and I will never forget of the look you gave me when we first met each other." Larxene was overwhelmed with the emotions lingering throughout the entire ceremony, clutching a elegant handkerchief and dabbed underneath her eyelids, excited that her two best friends were about to fully commit to each other, with her being the minister of the wedding. It was really important that their day is the happiest that they have. "Alrighty then, Vexen Callahan, do you take Marluxia Ikeda to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Vexen smiled faintly, laying his hands on Marluxia's hands. "I do," Vexen stated, glimpsing at a beaming Marluxia. "Always and forever. Without a doubt." Larxene turned to her rosette-haired best friend and smiled warmly. "Do you, Marluxia Ikeda, my best friend in the entire world, take Vexen to be your lawfully wedded husband and your **man**?"

Marluxia sarcastically snorted, glancing auspiciously at his best friend. "What kind of question is that? Why would we be here If I didn't want to say I do? I-Freaking-do! I want to be married!"

Larxene slammed the book, glancing warmheartedly at both men standing before her. "I pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may kiss-" Larxene didn't need to say anymore than needed. Marluxia grabbed Vexen by the collar of his tuxedo & his lips touching his, feeling the euphoria and magic of their love come alive as their tongues slithered into each other's demanding mouths. ________________________________________________________________________

A/N: The song Rapunzel is by Dave Matthews. Also, In the Moonlight's title (Which I forgot to mention in the previous part)- Is from the anime show, Gravitation! The song is song by Shuichi and talks about how he met the love of his life In the Moonlight. The song is so sweet and sometimes annoying! Lol. Sorry it took SO long! Buka2000, hope you like it so far, if not, just tell me and I will edit it as best to my ability or if not…. I can call it quits, or something more or less drastic! Next part will be out soon!! I just wanted to get it out, with fewer words, however. Also, part three will have the dance and…a Happening?


	3. First Time for Everything Part 3

In The Moonlight

Rating: M (Changed for a reason)

Warning: Bits of cross dressing, Wedding traditions, OOC-Kingdom Hearts characters, minor language, M-preg, bits of drama, slight Tom Cruise bashing, etc.

Summary: Gift Fic for Buka2000. Every story has its wishes that want to become true. Every wish always has its happy endings and every happy ending has a prominent and promising future.

Pairings: Vexen/Marluxia, Zemyx, XalLarx, AkuRoku, Xem/Saï and hinted Xigbar/Demyx.

________________________________________________________________________

Marluxia threw his arms over Vexen's broad shoulders and glanced warmheartedly into his eyes percolating his concentration with the emotions swiveling in his forest green eyes. Marluxia's layered rosette hair bounced as he cautiously bounced up in excitement, pressing his lips against Vexen's and enjoyed the silence lingering throughout the garden wedding. When they broke the kiss, everyone stared in awe as the newlywed couple entwined in a compassionate kiss.

After Marluxia miraculously obtained a decent suit fitting well around his soon-to-be-expanded waistline; Demyx reunited with an achy Zexion, who began crying on beautiful the wedding was; Axel molesting poor Roxas draped entirely in Gucci products with a toothy grin entirely on his wholesome face; Xemnas continuously made-out with Saïx by an oak tree nearest to the garage where no one could disturb their intimate session…. (Then why did they come anyways to the garden wedding anyways? They could have stayed home and fucked their brains out senselessly instead of taking up space. Marluxia just assumed they were a go-show for the free food and their briskly, pseudo-support of the very blissful newlyweds wanting nothing more to go home and be a real family with Iris.) And Larxene, who viciously began assailing Axel Smith with her 5' stilettos, for his boorish interruption during their best friends and for mouth-raping poor 18-year-old Roxas in front of his family, especially his parents. That was going to be interesting for all of them, especially when Marluxia reveals his secret to Vexen. She couldn't wait for him to tell him of the secret being hid by the constancy of Marluxia visiting Larxene a lot.

Before the other could depart to the dancehall, Marluxia excused himself to the bathroom, feeling nauseated from the smell of a distinctive _meat_ product in tow. He knew now, his pregnancy was kicking into full swing as of now, but he didn't want the symptoms to catch up with him whilst on his honeymoon. He wanted a romantic get-away that they will never intend on forgetting, even if its just a candlelit room with roses scattered all over the place and they have a gentle and compassionate moment together; just the two of them and surroundings that alleviates the untimely decisions everyone has been keeping and the new changes they have to accommodate to. Marluxia regurgitated into the porcelain toilet of Vexen's domicile, clenching the edges of the toilet seat, gagging dissently into the open area of the bathroom. He thought he would have been use to Morning sickness already, but his hormones have been tampering with his body and composing the impossible to happen. Marluxia threw his head back, gagging profoundly as he heard a knock emerge and the door creaking open. His headshot up, but much to his surprise, he saw Demyx _and _Vexen come into the room collectively, side-by-side.

"Hey…Marluxia?" Demyx hymned, embracing his best friend lying on the floor. Vexen eyed his husband and stared suspiciously at the duo hugging each other. "Marluxia, is there something you're not telling me about?" Marluxia gulped noticeably, feeling mischievous suddenly. Marluxia threw his colorful bouquet toward Vexen, wanting him to get the picture. Vexen carefully scrutinized the bouquet within in his hands, recognizing the motherly flowers delicately posing in the laced layered bouquet Marluxia tossed to him. Vexen's smile grew wider. "Marluxia…you're, you're…" Vexen was simply lost for words, excited for another child to better their lives and their parenting skills, as well as Iris having another sibling for her to guide over. Vexen proceeded over to Marluxia and swooped him off of his feet, embracing him firmly, but made sure to not press any weight to his abdomen. "Vexen," Marluxia clasped both of Vexen's hands and pressed his hands gently against his still-flat abdomen. "I'm two months pregnant and your going to be a father, again."

Vexen was lost for words, his happiness and excite all building up all at one point. Vexen embraced Marluxia tightly, staying in the position on the floor, until Larxene informed the newlyweds the limo was there.

________________________________________________________________________

Everyone entered the beautiful dancehall reserved for them and their guest. Everyone stared in awe at the beautiful scenery plastered in front of his or her faces. Axel sheepishly grinned; knowing the dedication it took for the dancehall to be presentable and adorning as such. Everyone took their seats at the appropriate section as mannerly as possible, awaiting the two grooms and people who made it worthwhile.

First came the _'bridesmaids' _with their dates: Naminé was with Xion, holding hands and smiling, loving their friendship and being comfortable holding hands together; Demyx with Zexion waddling as circumspectly as he could, not wanting to bump into anything _or _anyonewhile waddling leisurely; Larxene and Xaldin came down the aisle next, signaling both grooms would be ambling down the aisle next.

The DJ for the wedding played a melody that came straight from the heart. A love song Marluxia selected for their entrance.

_And I've give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closet to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now _

Vexen and Marluxia both made way into the dancehall, holding hands and smiling brightly, coming face-to-face with their friends and the people who have supported them since day one. The DJ continued with the lovely song Marluxia, seeing the manner they were ambling towards the crowd and to the center of the dancehall, precautious. Marluxia adverted his vision from Vexen to his friends celebrating his big day and he knew without his friends, his big day wouldn't have been as special without them. His friends flashed bright smiles Marluxia made ways toward the center of the dancehall, smiling warmheartedly when the DJ of the wedding dispensed the microphone he used to introduce the others to the beaming groom.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am. _

"Hello everyone," Marluxia started off, glimpsing into Vexen's forest green eyes and then at the rest of the people. "I wanted to take the time to thank everyone for coming and supporting us on the biggest day in our lives. I wanted to take the time and tell you how appreciative I am for all of you who showed their support for us during the years and watched us grow into the happy couple that we are today. But, that isn't the reason why I wanted to talk to you all in general. I found out some **surprising **news that I knew I had to share with you, especially my best friends, since they would have killed me anyways without even blinking or twitching. Here it goes…. I'm pregnant, again! 2 months pregnant at that." His two best friends smiled happily as they rushed up to him, merrily congratulating on his second pregnancy and him being married to the only man he would ever want to share his life with, cherishing every moment they share simultaneously with each other, as a whole. Marluxia beamed as most of the guest praised the wedding reception and the wondrous news Marluxia gave, but suddenly felt antsy and announced something he has been wanting to do since he abscond from high school; party. "Let's get this par-tay started!" The others cheered as the DJ began spinning the turntables, starting the dancehall with the newest hits for a while, gazing at the happy couples dancing to the beat blaring through the stereos. He stopped the music and asked for the happy couple to come in front of their guest for their first dance while advising the guests to be seated. The music began and Marluxia rested his head on Vexen's shoulder soothingly, his feet following the beat of Vexen's heartbeat, feeling Vexen's hands going to his now curvy waistline.

_Where are you, that's where I wanna be_

_And through your eyes, all the things I wanna see_

_And in the night, you are my dream_

_You're everything to me_

_You're the love of my life_

_And the breath in my prayers_

_Take my hand, lead me there_

_What I need is you here_

_I can't forget the taste of your mouth_

_From your lips the heavens pour out_

_With you alone, I am free. _

Marluxia breathing trickled down Vexen's clammy neck as they slow danced to their song Marluxia chose for the wedding, his hands traveling to Marluxia's firm stomach that would expand overtime. Marluxia closed his eyes, wanting to be no other place than in Vexen's supportive arms and the lovely music playing in their surroundings, their tongues in a euphoric game of love and their bodies being explored by the other hands.

_Everyday, every night, you alone_

_You're the love of my life_

_Everyday, every night, you alone_

_You're the love of my life_

_We go dancing _in the moonlight

_With the starlight in your eyes_

_We go dancing 'till the sunrise_

_You and me we're gonna dance, dance, dance. _

As the other continued to dance and mingle, Marluxia sat down and began massaging his heel that throbbed of a tingling sensation that aculeolate when he maneuvered quickly across the dancehall's marble floor. When he sat, he cocked his head and saw a morose Zexion sitting unaccompanied by no one, just the chairs and a glass of punch in his hands, watching as everyone had fun, specifically Demyx and Xigbar. Demyx danced boisterously through each other, Demyx rubbing himself against Xigbar's chest. Zexion sighed, getting preoccupied in his own thoughts as he gingerly rubbed his burgeoning stomach, watching his boyfriend dance with others and Vexen, his close friend getting punch for his husband. Zexion smiled weakly, glancing down at his rounded stomach that made it arduous to look at his feet. He was glad the pregnancy was about to be over, but worried him the most if he was able to receive an epidural, but his dreaded fear of needles would prevent that pain-reducing process. Zexion turned his head and saw Marluxia. A smile crept on his face, pleased that his amiable friend was close by, wanting to congratulate the older male on his wedding and the success of their love, so far.

"Congratulations, Marluxia. I'm so happy for you!" Zexion cheerfully expressed, rubbing the side of his burgeon stomach, sensing a piercing of pain shooting up from his back. Marluxia noticed his discomfort and turned to his side, reassuring himself with a blithe smile and a pat to the back. Marluxia clasped Zexion's hands, smiling happily that his very pregnant friend could have made in his such condition that anything someone could have done, his labor would have been triggered. "Thank you, Zexion. I hope you have enjoyed yourself while you were here!" A smile formed from the corners of Marluxia's lips, smiling merrily as he hugged Zexion warmheartedly. "Hey Zex Zex, where did the silly Dem go? I thought he suppose to be here with you?" And that's when he guessed wrong. He saw the emotions swiveling in Zexion's glassy hazel eyes and the way Zexion evaded eye contact from him, sidling from his seat near the punch bowl, occupying himself with pouring punch into the large cup he obtained from the table near by. Marluxia waited for him to answer his question. Zexion but down on his lower lip in nervousness, tugging the table lightly as he felt another _spasm _emit. Zexion turned over, wincing imperceptibly as he smiled weakly, handing some punch over to Marluxia, who sat patiently remained in the same spot as Zexion returned to his seat. "Dem is over…. There, dancing with Xigbar, which should be with me, but he's afraid that I might hurt myself if I do so. So I can't. I'm round like a watermelon, heavy with child and I'm very achy. And my feet are **killing **me! I can't believe I made it this far." Marluxia nodded, agreeing with the last parts of his conversation, but the one line put him on alert. Was Zexion…nah, he didn't want to believe so, but with births these days, anything could happen, especially with high-risk pregnancies.

"Zex Zex, what do you exactly mean by 'your achy ness'?" Marluxia quoted, bestowing an austere glimpse at Zexion, knowing that becoming a mother is a tiring process, but rewarding when the moment you hold your baby. Zexion shook his head, rubbing his stomach compassionately as he gave Marluxia a worried look, almost scaring his close friend with the sudden symptom, knowing he was looking out for him, so if he goes into labor, he would be in good hands. "Don't worry about it Marluxia, its just my back that's been hurting for a couple of hours now, but don't worry, I'm fine. When are you going to throw the bouquet to the wonderful hopefuls and the desperates desiring a man or woman to wed to work?" The sly smile that crept was replete with malevolence and deviousness. This is other 'side' to Marluxia Vexen needed to pay close attention to, especially when they are in bed together, doing _God _knows-what with each other. Marluxia's eyes glinted with a special demeanor, ambling away from Zexion, his hips swaying as he announced the bouquet was about to be thrown, which had people rushing in a line and the 'desperates' as Zexion described them to be were hurryingly making their way there, endeavoring in obtaining the vividly luscious bouquet in Marluxia's hands. Zexion sighed heavily, rubbing his burgeon stomach in lulling circles, feeling pains shoot up in his back and felt an odd sensation now emitting in his abdomen.

Marluxia moved near the wall, obscuring his cerulean hands with his right hand and chucked the vibrant bouquet filled with motherly floras swathed with a laced touch, not knowing where the bouquet landed, but heard blithe laughter and shouts of excitement.

"I got the bouquet! I got it!" Marluxia smiled vibrantly, glancing back to see that…Saïx had the bouquet in his hands and was all smiles, feeling happy for some odd reason, but when Xemnas approached the dance floor, it all turned into awkward silence. Xemnas didn't say anything compassionate to Saïx about his achievement, but when he got on the floor on one-knee, everything was hushed and Saïx was in utter shock. Vexen smirked cheekily. He knew that day was coming and today was the perfect opportunity to do so, since everyone else was set in the 'wedding mood'. Xemnas took out the perfected 14-karat gold wedding band from his pocket, the velvet purple filtering supporting the expensive wedding band.

"Saix Cunningham, we have been together, day-and-day out since Freshmen year as a couple and know I want to say this to you, my moonlight, will you marry me and become Mister Saix Abalone?" This was the happiest day for everyone. "YES! Yes, I will marry you!" Xemnas slipped the ring onto his finger and they entangled into a sloppy make-out session. Marluxia became grossed out, sticking his tongue out in disgust as he went to the bathroom, feeling the sudden feeling to urinate.

While everyone else was preoccupied in Xemnas and Saïx's big moment, Xigbar and Demyx had their big moment in which would change their outlook on each other. Xigbar settled his hand on Demyx's lean waistline, slowly dancing to the song that they loved so much, nearing each other's faces. Xigbar gently grasped hold of Demyx's sleek cheekbones, both glancing into each other's eyes compassionately, knowing no one could see their hidden feelings or account on what they were about to carry out. Demyx knew he wanted to be with Xigbar, but he didn't want to leave Zexion by himself with their newborn daughter. Xigbar pulled Demyx closer to him, tilting his head near Demyx's parted lips and crushed his lips to him, pinning him against the wall of the waiting room, wanting his tongue to explore the younger boy's intriguing and demanding mouth. Xigbar slid his tongue into the younger male's mouth, both feeling the thrusts and hearing the groans of the other has they bucked their hips, releasing the friction building. Demyx gasped essentially, feeling himself loosen up, forgetting about Zexion for the moment and focused more on Xigbar and his tongue's presence in his mouth. Xigbar's hands instigated on exploring the younger male's sinewy body, forcing pressure on his abdomen and thrusting his lower body on top of his oscillating body. Their moment of intimacy became abrupt when Vexen ambled out the door, seeing the unexpecting pair kissing and tonguing, though they aren't an official couple. Could it have been…Demyx cheating on Zexion with Xigbar, who's 3 years older than him? By the way their guiltiness prevailed over other emotions, he could distinguish the honest truth- they were cheating on their partners. They stopped their actions and went back into the to room once more, acting like nothing ever happened, but Demyx stopped dancing boisterously with Xigbar, going to mingle with his other friends he has known for so much longer.

Marluxia smiled blithely, his hand settling warmly on his firm and flat stomach, proceeding over to the punchbowl where he saw Zexion accompanied by his best friend, Lexaeus, who didn't chat as much as Zexion did about his soon-to-be-born child. Lexaeus could only provide a meek smile, not knowing how he got so warped up in the conversation with a restless Zexion. Marluxia came over and smiled caringly, shooing Lexaeus away from him as he went by Zexion and got himself something to drink. Iris came crawling over to her 'mother', babbling in her baby talk that she wanted to be picked up, opening and closing her hands together, but much to her dismay, as he _mother _paid attention to his close friend instead of her. Iris huffed, crawling to wherever she could find a spot or where she can find her father. Zexion began rubbing his sides of his rounded stomach, glancing at Marluxia, who gave him an apprehensive look.

"Hey Zexion…you okay?" Marluxia asked, the concern in his voice noticeably there. Zexion nodded, glancing up at the 'look' Marluxia bestowed, and he didn't like it too much. "I'm fine, Mar. Enjoy yourself, its your wedding. Don't worry it's just…. I'm due soon and the pains are normal for pregnancy, you out of all people should know that by now, Mar."

Marluxia was starting to get concerned about his friend's psychical appearance. "Its no biggie, I can Dem-" Zexion interrupted him, glancing at him. No one should argue with pregnant people, especially ones that can curse you out in a heartbeat. "No! Let him have his well-needed fun. This is going to be the only fun he's going to have before being stuck with the baby and I. I know he's going to hate, but…."

"Why would you say that? Listen to me, Zexion. Demyx **loves** you and the baby more than anything in this world and he would sacrifice anything to ensure your safety and well-being. You know that better than anyone." Zexion smiled weakly, feeling another _spasm _come about and stay for a while. Zexion waddled toward the punch bowl, still feeling the weird pain plague his body and an odd sensation take over. Zexion bit down on his lower lip, grasping the table unnoticeably by everyone, except for Marluxia, who went over to him and began rubbing his back. "Zexion…?" Marluxia rubbed his back, glancing down at his friend, seeing his face scrunched up in pain and a mixture of fright/nervousness. He realized that it might be _time._ "Zexion, your not okay! Zexion, you're in-" Before Marluxia could ask him about his pains that was triggered. Zexion doubled over on site and groaned dissently through his teeth, clutching his stomach as the pain emitted more frequently. Zexion's hazel eyes dwelled with tears threatening to fall as the contractions became subsided, wanting Demyx by his side.

"DEMYX!" Marluxia yelled, alerting the 23-year-old soon-to-be-father, seeing him dashing over to him as if he was running a marathon in New York City. Demyx came over to Zexion, who was still doubled over and placed a gentle hand on his bowed back, rubbing as he whispered things into his ear. Zexion whimpered in pain, grasping Demyx's hand. Demyx started to become concern, rubbing Zexion's back in lulling circles. "Zexion, baby, what's wrong? Is it the baby? Is it time?" Demyx questioned unthinkingly, obviously not paying attention in class while they took lessons in Lamaze. Zexion wanted to smack Demyx upside his head, about to smartly remark him, but a groan emitted as he felt the wetness in his pants and saw the darkening of his sweatpants he wore to the wedding. "Ohh…god…Demyx…my water just broke." Demyx smiled cheekily, brushing off the bad feelings. "Don't worry Zexion, I can always buy you another on **(1)**!!" Marly face-palmed, feeling as though his best friend could be the slowest person he knows. "Not that kind, Demyx! He means he is going to labor, as in he's about to have your baby!" That's when it hit him…. Hard.

________________________________________________________________________

**(1)** You know from the movie 9 Months, when the main characters water breaks, the man says that too the woman in labor and I just HAD to put that for Demyx, since he is so naïve on parenting.


	4. Crashed Part 1

In The Moonlight

Rating: M (Changed for a reason)

Warning: Bits of cross dressing, Wedding traditions, OOC-Kingdom Hearts characters, language, M-preg, drama, birth-scene, etc. Zexion-centric.

Summary: Gift Fic for Buka2000. Every story has its wishes that want to become true. Every wish always has its happy endings and every happy ending has a prominent and promising future. Pairings: Vexen/Marluxia, XalLarx, AkuRoku, Xem/Saï, XigDem/Zemyx, mentions RiSo and other couples. Listen to Crash by Daughtry! It's what inspired this chapter from being extinct.

A/N: This is a VERY early Christmas gift for Buka2000!! Oh my god, I haven't updated this since 9/30/09?!?!?!?!? Damn, I'm lucky I updated!!! But any who, I updated. Be Happy and special thanks to Buka2000 and Brinkmess for inspiring me!!!

* * *

Zexion cried loudly in anguished pain, his toes curling up as he felt the contractions becoming worse and worse as the time wined down. Zexion glanced over at his boyfriend and smiled weakly, attempting to ride the pain without medication. He definitely didn't want an epidural, denoting the length of the needles made him shudder in horror. Zexion clenched his jaw tightly, grasping for Demyx's open hand. "Demy…! I want meds, I want the really, _really _strong ones so I cannot feel the bottom of my body!" Zexion exclaimed, glancing at him with worry in his eyes, desperate to get his way and settle the pain the contractions were giving off. Demyx glanced at Zexion with nervousness. He knew fatherhood was calling his name in an abrupt manner, but was he in actuality prepared for someone to call him father and take on such a huge role for someone so fragile, so delicate and new to this world? Demyx was beyond nervous, especially with the fact that he was in a clandestine relationship with Xigbar and he was afraid of losing the people that he cherished more than his own biological family.

Demyx shook his head nimbly, not knowing another way to react. He didn't want to break the news to his upset boyfriend, knowing he was about to overreact to how big the epidural needle was and why he was so afraid of needles. "That's the thing, Zexion, you're six centimeters dilated and they say after 5 centimeters of dilation that you cannot have an epidural because it'll harm you and the baby." Demyx smiled weakly, swiping his periwinkle bangs back as another contraction unfolded, lending his supportive hand out to the boy lying in the hospital bed. "As the doctor was saying while you were getting changed into the hospital gown that exposes your ass, that after the 6 centimeter mark, that you have to ride out the pains of the ungodly contractions. Plus, I heard the epidural is HUGE! I mean; it's this long!" Demyx exclaimed, emphasizing on the size of the epidural needle as he splayed his fingers and arms out in front of his boyfriend to show how long the needle that would have went inside of his back was. Zexion's face blanched conspicuously, falling back to the fluffed-up pillow, murmuring about being thankful he didn't ask for the epidural. Larxene glared indignantly at Demyx, holding her hand back and slammed her fist into Demyx's face hard, sending him onto the floor.

Larxene huffed, wondering where Marluxia and her newly married cousin Vexen was. Larxene glanced over to where Demyx was, seeing him holding his cheek with his glove-clad hand and laughed haughtily, snorting as Demyx glanced piteously at her. "That's your own fault, Demyx. You know and I know you've heard us repeat this constantly. I guess the dumbass genes run in yours and Axel's family." Larxene started, glancing back at Zexion and then towards Axel, who was mouth-raping Roxas outside of the hospital room and groping him senseless. Larxene sighed, shaking her head with pity. "You know he's been afraid of needles ever since his uncle stabbed him when he was a child with a knife and watching his foster-parents grow up as crack-addicts didn't help him either. Axel had some part, dressing up as a nurse and stabbing him with pencils in the second grade during Halloween, thinking he was that sexy nurse from Silent Hill." Larxene said solemnly, knowing that was a touchy-topic for Zexion especially, since his childhood wasn't as prominent as everyone's. Axel had a hard time to, always searching for a way to stay over someone's house because his father beat him every night and then finally, Reno took control and that night ended tragically for him or her all. But, that's put behind them and continued to stay strong for their friends that have been put through hell and back.

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound._

_Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and _

_Didn't know that I was going down._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Where I've been, well it's all a blur._

_What I was looking for, I'm not sure._

_Too late and didn't see it coming._

_Yeah, yeah._

Vexen oh-so unexpectedly entered the hospital room, rolling his eyes and he pretended to gag in front of his friends. "Who are they kidding by making out within a hospital? Are they trying to by like Xemnas and Saïx?" Vexen asked, sighing as he shook his head gravely. "Someone needs to stop Axel, I think he's going to impregnate that poor kid. Sooner then later, that is." Vexen then looked up, seeing Zexion, sweaty and almost out of breathe with the latest contraction. "Hey Zexion, you alright?" Zexion nodded weakly, noticing the way Vexen looked at Demyx and blinked numerously. Something was going on he didn't know what, but it was on the tip of tongue. Obliviously, it had something to do with Demyx and everyone, but Zexion and a few others didn't have knowledge about the clandestine affair. Zexion glanced in the corner of his hazel eyes, seeing Demyx and Xigbar leaving for a moment and sighed, placing a hand on top of his round belly and lulling began rubbing his stomach in circles, seeing as though it calmed him and his relentless baby down.

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me,_

_But then you breathed your breathe in me._

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me,_

_But I can't walk away._

Xigbar pinned him roughly against the wall of the bathroom, brushing his lips against his soft, delicate skin that tempted him every time, seeing Demyx throw his head back as they got frisky with each other, groaning as they grabbed each other licentiously and became desperate for another tempting touch or another unchaste kiss. Demyx moaned; letting Xigbar get in-between his legs as their kisses grew deeper, sliding their tongues into each other's mouth and slid their shirts passed their shoulders. Demyx knew their temptation was going to take them over and priorities that were important to them; Xigbar had other things important to him as well as an impending career and Demyx…he had his baby daughter and Zexion to worry about and nurturing them was a phase he wanted for the longest. But, why did everything between Zexion and himself change so quickly? Xigbar started to nip at Demyx's neck roughly, not detecting the sudden presence of guilt and the dead stares he gave to the wall even as Xigbar roughly kisses him. He doesn't respond back. Even as the touches to his leather-clad contours and his touches become more civilized, he cannot help but feel guilty about having an affair with Xigbar and lying to Zexion about where he would be. He has been lying to Zexion this entire time and even considered marriage with Demyx, but what would happen if he found out about the secret affair that has been going on for 5 months now. He had him worried and he knew he suspected him of cheating, so why continue to play with fire? The fire that sparked amok in his already disorientated life, but there was no way of controlling the temptation, even as it drove him over the limit in his and Zexion's relationship. He was proving…that he was already being a deadbeat father to his child that was about to be welcomed into the world. Xigbar bucked his narrow hips, knowing friction was building. Xigbar looked up nonchalantly and noticed he was staring dead at the wall; his usually lit-up aquamarine eyes full of no emotions and his touches weren't reviving his actions they started with.

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself._

_I wanted to know how it felt._

_Too strong, I couldn't hold on._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense_

_Out of how and why this happened._

_Where we're heading, there's just no knowing. _

_Yeah, yeah._

"Xigbar," Demyx croaked; glancing up with morose swiveled in his aquamarine eyes. "I-I…can't do this anymore…I don't want to lie anymore or sneak around." He said, on the brink of tears and his aquamarine eyes full of emotions that could be easily described as guilt. "Zexion and babygirl needs me and I don't want them to get hurt…I'm sorry, Xigbar."

Xigbar nodded in agreement, planting a kiss on top of his sweaty head knowing this was hard on him as it was on him. The stress that was in their lives was greatly affecting their decision-making and this wasn't the wisest choice they had made. "I understand, Demyx. Are you going to tell him?" Xigbar asked with concern, heading out of the door. Demyx didn't know whether that was the best idea in the world. "I…I don't know…I don't want him to hate me or have our child resent me. I might not-"

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me._

_But you breathed your breathe into me. _

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me, _

_But I can't walk away._

Xigbar grabbed Demyx roughly against his wrist, bringing him closer to his lips and kissed him for one last time, but they had a different idea. Demyx didn't break the kiss, only for it grow deeper and deeper as time passed, loosen up as their tongues slid into their mouths, French-kissing as the door opened and Axel's face swiveled with anger and utter repugnance.

_From your face, your eyes_

_They're burned into me._

_You saved me, you gave me _

_Just what I needed._

_Oh, just what I needed. _

"I cannot believe You, DEMYX!" Axel bellowed, violently grabbing Demyx's petite wrist and shoved him against the wall outside of the bathroom, glaring murderously into his eyes. "I cannot believe you would cheat on Zexion after everything he has done for you and just to be with you! Don't you get it?!" Axel exclaimed, not wanting to create commotion, but couldn't help but yell at his fellow friend, who is cousin is dating. "Zexion fucking loves you, Got that memorized? And then you have the audacity pull this type of shit on him?" Axel shook his head reverently, face-palming as he thought about his cousin's reaction to the very shame that Demyx has done. "He's going to be devastated. I hope you realized what you've done before you lose them both and worse, our trust." Axel walked away, incensed and disappointed at the fact that Demyx; Demyx out of all people would cheat on his spouse, especially one that hasn't been stable throughout his childhood and was about to give birth to a beautiful and healthy daughter.

Marluxia came into the room, seeing Zexion panting like a dog and asking where Demyx was. Marluxia tried to smile, knowing that Zexion was in the same situation that he was in 5 months ago and knew that he wanted the best for his other best friend. Axel shoved Luxord out of the way, disgusted and beyond furious to the point where he wanted to **kill **Demyx. Demyx came running into the room, panting and huffing as Axel glared at him. "You better fucking tell him or I'm going to tell him myself." Axel snidely said, glancing worriedly at Zexion. Zexion struggled to scoot up, trying to lift himself as he looked into Demyx's aquamarine eyes.

"What is it that you have to tell me?" Zexion asked softly, rubbing his round belly, breathing out with another contraction and grimaced as he held the railings for a bit. He knew Axel sounded angry and it definitely wasn't going to be a good thing…not a good thing, especially when his cousin was angry.

Demyx looked at Zexion, he knew his heart was breaking and crumbling into a million pieces, but he had to do this, for the sake of his breaking heart and for the sake of Zexion to know the truth of his secrets. He knew that what he had done was wrong and that playing with fire would only get you burned, but getting your heart broken was worse than a fire-related injury. No, it molds you into the kind of person you don't want to be. Demyx became hesitant, holding Zexion's hand as another contraction developed, casting a nervous glance towards Marluxia, but he didn't say anything or look at him back. He felt shunned, as though they all knew what he had done and didn't want to forgive him for that simple mistake that went on for too long. "Baby, you know I love you and babygirl more than anything in this world, but I did something I knew I shouldn't have done and now I'm paying for it with my emotions and the words coming out of my mouth…." Demyx's heart started to race faster and faster against his chest, beating profusely as he saw the dissent frown on Zexion's face and the look in his eyes, the look no one wanted to get. "…Zexion, I cheated on you…"

Everyone gasped, but not Zexion. Zexion didn't know how to react, his emotions coming all at once. Tears brimmed in the corner of his eyes, looking away from the others and most importantly, Demyx. "With who, Demyx. With who? That's what I want to know…" He asked, heartbroken and wanting to get out of the room, but unfortunately he was bed-ridden for now, seeing as though he was in labor and was in too much pain to move.

Demyx looked away. "Xigbar…"

Tears streamed down his face. His own friend, their friend was his heart now? "Get out, everyone!" Zexion said in-between sobs, sliding down in the hospital bed and choked on his tears, sobbing as he turned to his side. "Just leave me ALONE!" Zexion screamed, clenching his teeth together and gripping the linen sheets underneath him, silently crying as he endured another painful contraction alone. Demyx became hesitant to leaving, knowing his boyfriend need comfort for his own mistakes, but Axel yanked him by his ducktails and dragged him outside, knowing Zexion was devastated with the sudden blow to the stomach. The others reluctantly left their weeping friend, knowing that was what he wanted. Zexion curled up to the best of his ability and started to cry harder than he has ever had, burying himself in sorrow and nostalgic memories of the two during their years of dating. After everything that has happened between the two, that is the kind of thing he does? Stabbing him in his vulnerable heart and rip it out without mercy…He took that love from him and made the icing of his cake melt, just like his confidence for love.

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me, _

_But then you breathed your breathe on me._

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You consumed me,_

_But I can't walk away._

Marluxia wasn't delighted with what Demyx has done, forcibly grabbing him by the wrist and was literally dragging outside of the waiting room, literally fuming as he punched him across his face. Why would he do that to one of his best friends, a best friend that was in labor and about to give birth at that? "How could you do that to him, Demyx?! He's pregnant, scared and in need of a supportive boyfriend, not what you are doing to him. Do you actually WANT to be a deadbeat father to that little girl or rather go into another relationship?!"

Demyx didn't say anything, which sparked more anger for the pregnant rosette and made him grab him by his ducktails. "Dammit, I'm talking to you! Do you want to be with Zexion and your little girl or would you want to be with Xigbar?" No response, just guilty eyes casting a worried reflection of him to his best friend. He didn't make a choice. ________________________________________________________________________

Zexion turned carefully to his side and squeezed his eyes shut, crying as he experienced another contraction and the words Demyx said remaining inside of his head. Was he really hard to love? He didn't understand why he loved Demyx so much and how much of his heart he gave to him, even though his childhood was fucked to the point that he wasn't happy and the fact that he was bullied throughout his school years because of his size, his family life and the fact that he has androgynous features. Was he hated that much? Zexion grunted dissently, placing the one pillow in the corner of the hospital bed in-between his legs during another contraction, endeavoring in refrain to screaming and harm to the railings, but as the contractions started to intensify, he mewled loudly and grabbed the railings, closing his tightly once another contraction came about. "Ahhh….f-fuck, this h…hurts!" Zexion moaned, falling back onto the pillow as he tightly squeezed his eyes shut, his lips slightly parting as a low scream escaped. Tears seeped from his tightly shut eyes, feeling the contractions become more separate. It miffed his conscious that he kicked out his friends and wanted to be by himself, but he didn't want to hurt the people around him with his emotional and untimely wrath building. Zexion scooted a bit in the hospital bed, grimacing as he tried to move up with the strength that he had remaining. Zexion groaned, gingerly rubbing the side of his round belly as another contraction came about. He tried to assuage his throbbing abdomen of the painful contractions, lulling rubbing his abdomen with the palm of his hands, but the pain started to become gradually worse. Zexion moaned subtlety, grabbing a hold of the monitor and pressed the big and round red button to inform the nurse that he needed something; or in his case, three people who have done it before: Marluxia, Larxene and Vexen.

* * *

A nurse came into the waiting room abruptly, smiling warmly as she was about to call the people requested for room 367. "Ummm, Mr. and _Mrs._ Callahan, Mrs. Byrne." The nurse called out, her crystal eyes scanning the room for anyone who was standing and frowned dissently. Marluxia and Vexen stood up in an abrupt manner, heading straight towards the nurse with concern on their faces. The nurse then smiled, looking at the newlywed couple. "You must be the Callahan's and Mrs. Byrne. Patient in room 367 requested for you to come in and see him as of now."

The trio looked at each other and kept calm, following the nurse as she directed them to the floor nearest to room 367, letting them find their own. Marluxia walked slowly towards Zexion's room; his feet throbbing from the dancing and all of the walking he has done prior to his wedding date and now, the birth of Zexion's daughter. Marluxia stopped for a moment, holding onto Vexen as he felt his feet throbbing again. "I officially hate the Macarena, The Hokey Poky, The Chicken dance, Bachata, Let's get this party started and Closer." He said, moaning as he began to massage his foot gently and then looked towards Vexen. "Vexen, can you carry me?" Marluxia asked, smiling softly. Vexen nodded, lifting Marluxia bridal style and began carrying him upstairs into the hallway that lead them into Zexion's hospital room. Marluxia, Vexen and Larxene entered the hospital room gingerly, glancing over to see the 19-year-old breathing deeply, rubbing his burgeoning belly and looked forward, bending his head down and hid the forsaken tears sliding softly down his blanch face.

Marluxia frowned, rushing over to his friend and hugged him gingerly, stroking his hair back, casting a worried glance towards the others. Vexen stepped forward, seeing his distant cousin sitting down near the bed. "Are you okay?" Vexen asked, casting a comprehensive glance at Marluxia, not wanting to get involved with Zexion and his unwinding emotions. Zexion groaned, throwing his head back to the pillow and moaned, gripping the linen sheets beneath him. "Vexen, Marluxia, Larxene…how did you do this…?" They didn't understand, blinking as they looked at him with perplexity in their expressions. "How did you…Ahhh…deal with this pain..?" he moaned in a pained voice, feeling his dampened neck through his flimsy hospital gown. The others blanched; noticing how much pain the other was in.


	5. Crashed Part 2

In The Moonlight

Rating: M (Changed for a reason)

Warning: Bits of cross dressing, Wedding traditions, OOC-Kingdom Hearts characters, language, M-preg, drama, birth-scene, etc. Zexion-centric.

Summary: Gift Fic for Buka2000. Every story has its wishes that want to become true. Every wish always has its happy endings and every happy ending has a prominent and promising future. Pairings: Vexen/Marluxia, XalLarx, AkuRoku, Xem/Saï, XigDem/Zemyx, mentions RiSo and other couples. Listen to Crash by Daughtry! It's what inspired this chapter from being extinct.

A/N: I'm tired of updating. End of discussion. How come all of these crappy stories with no plot and a redundant cause always get the better of others? I'm good too, read me! I'm officially might leave this stupid shit. Need appreciation or maybe the real world doesn't need to know how I feel. Ohhhhhhh well! I'll still try to work on this, since this is a gift fic for Buka2000 and she's a **VERY** good friend of mine. I'm not doing that to her, she doesn't deserve my wrath of meanness! I might work on this and that's all. That's appreciation right now! Fuck stereotype and popular shit, because we're going to bring odd pairings into popularity. : D AkuRoku gettin' on my nerves and Lex/Zex is soooooo unrealistic: It's called very good friends or close acquaintances, dumbasses!

Lyrics/Rights: Mr. Bright side and No, I definitely don't own them. The Killers do and Tetsuya Nomura owns Kingdom Hearts! : 3 That guy's my idol!

On with thee story of truth~ Well, the Fanfic with an emotional roller coaster dwelling in the setting. Enjoy!

* * *

Demyx started to become a paranoid and apprehensive mess; fidgeting peculiarly in the plastic hospital chair inside of the wait room. Demyx squirmed nimbly of the thought of Zexion, his boyfriend and the guy he always pictured himself to be with, being in labor -unaccompanied and isolated in the bitter, four walls of white surrounding him and becoming petrified about the birth itself and the pain the contractions are bestowing, as a reminder that new life was about to be born. Demyx bent his head down in disgruntle while glancing askance towards the mahogany door concealing his true ambitions and placed his hands underneath his chin, face-palming as he became entirely warped in deep-thoughts. He felt like the biggest fucking moron alive and he knew couldn't take back all of his actions that he has committed in the past few months prior to Marluxia's wedding and the arrival of his daughter. Demyx looked over to the opened mahogany door and sighed, casting a morose glance to the burgundy carpeted flooring and then to the waiting room door, hoping that the doctors would have some type of news soon for him about his babygirl.

Xigbar ambled calmly into the waiting room of the hospital from the other side of tow; carrying a bouquet of exquisite and newly trimmed roses with dew dribbling down the edges of the crimson petals and an adorable _Baby's first _plushie with an adorable mouth plastered on the material. Xigbar glanced over quickly to see Demyx sitting outside in the waiting room, with a morose poignancy expressed within his body language, his slouching and the sadness lingering in his shimmering aquamarine eyes. Xigbar was beyond surprised and flabbergasted, knowing Zexion needed Demyx in the room and participating during the birth of their first child. Xigbar shook his head sporadically, having the dissent thoughts plaguing his mind atrophy away and flashed a reassuring smile; though he saw the disheartened expression shimmering in his beautiful aquamarine eyes adverting throughout the crowd. Something must have happened; that was the thought that plagued through Xigbar's head, attempting to reassure the dirty blonde of their actions, but to no avail. Xigbar lifted his chin up in front of the others compassionately and tried to sustain his attention, but noticed his scintillating eyes narrowing the carpeted-flooring. Xigbar caressed Demyx's sleek cheeks, knowing this usually succeeded when he was miffed, but not today. He was miserable, withdrawn, and impetuous, noticing the sullen expression embedded in his lifeless aquamarine eyes. Xigbar frowned dispiritingly, attempting to allay the boy's emotional distraught, but it seemed like everything he said and did, atrophied like Demyx's emotional distress lingering in everyone's motion. He didn't understand why Demyx was sitting out in the waiting room. Zexion wanted him to be there for the birth of their daughter and he knew Demyx wouldn't miss the birth for nothing in this world. This looked as though it was replicated from a dramatic move when the woman's in labor and the man confesses to a deep-dark secret and…shit! Xigbar cringed conspicuously. Demyx confessed unexpectedly and now, he was sitting outside because he came clean with their ongoing affair. "Demyx, are you okay, buddy?" Xigbar asked with a confused tone, knowing that he was nervous about the birth of his child, but why was he outside in the waiting room out of all places, when he could have been coaxing his boyfriend's breathing and encouraging him to keep up the good job? "Why are you out here in the waiting room instead of with Zexion?"

Demyx glanced up at him slowly, hot tears threatening to spill from his glassy eyes as his lower lip quivered. "Xiggy…" A dry sob emitted from his dry lips, cradling his bony legs together as tears trickled softly down his light-skin and endeavored in shaking off his trembles, but nothing could compare to how he felt as of then. All because he cheated on Zexion, his cousin caught him and made him confess his mistake that made Zexion kick out the others and cry. "I lost him. I lost him…and babygirl to my stupidity and the mistakes I've been making…He-He knows about the…a-a-affair…He knows everything, Xigbar! I don't want our child to resent me because I went after lust and temptation. I love her more than my own damn life and I fucked this whole thing over with lust and enticement!" Demyx spoke softly, burying his head within Xigbar's leather-clad chest, feeling Xigbar's soft fingers trail through his unkempt, peculiar-styled mohawk as he sobbed gently into his chest. Xigbar stroked his dirty-blonde bangs out of his shimmering aquamarine eyes, pecking him a gentle kiss on his clammy forehead and squeezed his hand gently as he sat him up again. Xigbar felt terrible, tearing Demyx from his dreamt relationship with Zexion. The world's heavy weight was now embedded on his broad shoulders and all because of a simple kiss that turned into nights of passion.

_Coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down _

_Because I want it all_

_It started with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss. _

Xigbar brung his chin to where he could look him in the eyes, knowing that their affair hurt Demyx in more ways than possible. It was only a kiss, how did they end up having sex and the temptation brought kept them going? "Demyx, Demyx look at me. I'm **so** sorry that this lasted longer than needed. I didn't mean for everything to go downhill so quickly and I do regret taking you away from Zexion. He's yours and your not mind, we just have to be ill-minded about our moments together and forget all of the passionate nights we had." Xigbar said acrimoniously, oblivious to the fact Axel was standing behind him, gritting his teeth in irate, believing that it was wrong to go against his friends in a sudden, but what they did to Zexion was messed up, even for his own standards. Axel couldn't believe that Demyx would ensure Zexion that he loved him and their daughter both when he was pursuing a clandestine relationship with Xigbar. He knew he was defending his little cousin to heart, but the things Zexion was suppose to be entitled too never happened to him for the good or for the better. No, Axel knew he was like the elder brother Zexion lost many years ago, making his situation with Demyx worse. Zexion couldn't grasp the fact that he was lost; Shin was murdered ruthlessly in the hands of their father, murdering him in cold and bitter blood when he bludgeoned the wrench into his head, killing him with the last and fatal blow…all because of a promise Zexion and himself assembled and the fact that he was a homosexual forbidden in their religion. It was too much at his funeral, especially when his boyfriend revealed he was pregnant; their mother was thrown into a mental asylum-- where she later committed suicide with the linen sheets of her bed…all because she knew she would be able to see her beloved dead son with one touch of death; their father was thrown into jail and Zexion? He was given awarded custody to Ms. Nagasaki (Formerly Mrs. Smith before her divorce with the children's father of 35 years) and her newly established beau, Mr. Osaka, who had 5 children of her own- Reno, Genesis, Rosso, Axel, and Cissnei. What could they do for the mentally disturbed child, who was their children's cousin and Ms. Nagasaki's nephew?

Axel glared at them spitefully, knowing that they brought down the one thing that meant more to his cousin's life than anything- his child's bond and their love. "Why is _he _here?" Axel spat mordaciously, resisting the urge to reach out and violently grab Demyx by the throat, but that would only flourish the mound of problems each young adult were facing, especially when it came to family and their love lives. "I don't want him or you near my baby cousin." Axel spoke acrimoniously, his tongue rolling with every 'don't' and other words frequently used. Hell, he didn't want them near his cousin, knowing the emotional dispute will upset him more gravely then they already bestowed. He wanted what's best for Zexion and if that meant sacrificing his happiness, then that'll do. "You already caused emotional damage for him, knowing how much he has gone through in his childhood. Now, you just added more to his distraught plate, asshole!" Axel shouted, geared up to punch the living shit out of Xigbar, when they heard footsteps dashing towards them. Marluxia came into the room, arduously holding back an aggressive Axel, knowing that none of this would solve anything probing in their minds.

Marluxia grew exasperated when they didn't listen to him. "Guys, stop this shit RIGHT NOW!" The others froze and Axel laid down his frenzied emotions probing him, hopefully halting dangerous motives from plaguing his already unorganized mind. "If you really want to help Zexion, you guys wouldn't be in this waiting room, arguing and trying to kill each other like you are vulture food! Grow up, assholes. You need to get a reality check before this day ends." Marluxia spat, preferably towards Axel and Xigbar. "You are not solving anything and Demyx. By you having a clandestine affair, it shows that you are very immature and not actually ready for a commitment or a child at that." Marluxia placed a hand on his hip, growling at Demyx when he noticed he was dazing off, his dull aquamarine eyes staring dead at the floor. "DEMYX!" Marluxia shouted, alerting the others on the firmness of his usually mercurial tone of voice. "Are you on drugs or supplementary?! You really need to get your reality in check, before you see that little girl and decide whether or not to be in her life." Marluxia stated firmly, grasping him by his wiry wrist and glanced into his eyes, noticing his eyes were replete of insensitivity and dullness. This wasn't good, especially since he was lively and always full of emotions.

Axel knew what Marluxia was saying was accurate and truthful to heart. "Hey Marluxia, where's Vexen?" Axel asked with curiosity lingering within his firm voice, smiling faintly as he turned to the rosette. Marluxia sighed heavily, placing his hand on his hips. "He went with Zexion into the halls. He's starting to have troubles dilating, so the doctors advised him to walk the halls with someone and since Vexen's his best friend, I decided to come out here while they go. They'll probably talk or something as they always do." And with that being said, Demyx grew more worried and started to cry silently to himself, sniffling as he began reminiscing about Zexion and their surprise pregnancy. And now, the complications come into play- at a bad time.

* * *

Vexen ambled near Zexion, who waddled arduously as he made an attempt to make it across the hospital halls. Zexion leisurely near the railings, gripping on the railing tightly when another painful contraction unfolded, much to the 19-year-old's dismay. Vexen ambled to where Zexion was doubled-over, rubbing his back in lulling and moderate circles as he noticed his breathing was shaky and sweat continued to drench his shoulder blades. Vexen could tell that the contractions were coming closer and closer to another, making it harder on the petite 19-year-old to handle on his own without support. Vexen gently helped Zexion from the railings, attempting to allay the teen's mixed emotions, lending him a hand as they headed back to the hospital room in coaxed silence, understandably upset about the outcome of this whole hospital situation. Zexion continued on in the direction of the room, feeling the contractions grow closer and more painfully, squeezing the railings as another throbbing contraction took him off guard and caused him to cry out loudly. Vexen helped him from the railing, leisurely proceeding to his hospital room; there they would come across a morose Demyx, sitting sadly in the plastic burgundy chair adjacent of the hospital bed. Zexion let a low, animalistic growl emit, his feet shuffling against the plaid carpeting while Vexen settled him on the bed, endeavoring in calming the bluenette in normal levels of composure, but to no avail. Zexion glared malignantly over towards Demyx and spat fastidiously at the man he once thought would help him when times got through to him and when his emotional distraught got to the best of him. But no, he goes behind his back- lying that he was with his friends and going behind his back, with all of the trust he had kept- it was all grueling and tearing his heart, piece-by-piece. Zexion turned over and seethed through his pearl white teeth, "What do you want, _Demyx de Basco_?" Zexion hissed vehemently, holding the railings next to him for support, another contraction, gripping the railing rather tightly.

Demyx frowned, endeavoring in keeping a straight face on. He loved Zexion and their child more than anything, but it seems that this situation only brung the flames lower in their relationship. He wanted to stay with Zexion, he wanted to stay with their daughter, but was it forgivable to licentiously have an affair with someone and be easily taken back? "Zexion, please. I just came in here to make things right with you." Demyx said with a sigh, knowing that the words coming from the bottom of his heart were genuine. "Baby, you know that I love you more than anything in this world and yes, what I did was wrong. I do want to make this up to you and I'm sorry for what I did, but I do want Xigbar at the same time as I want you…" Demyx bent his head in an ashamed manner, knowing that he didn't deserve such forgiveness, but it was worth a shot- a shot for love and redemption again. "It's just as simple as that…I don't know whom I want anymore, but I do want to be a family with you and our daughter. So please, find it in your heart to let me in once more and show me the light."

Zexion grew belligerent, quiet the opposite that Demyx wanted. "No, I want nothing to do with you. You gave me what I wanted and just left like that for a simple promise that Xigbar was compelled to. I can't do it no longer, Demyx! I cannot compete with nothing!" Zexion yelled, clenching his jaw as tears were on the verge of falling from his glassy hazel eyes. "So, who are you going to chose Xigbar or I?"

Demyx closed his eyes shut, clenching his jaw as he turned to Zexion, tears dribbling down his cheek. "I want to be with Xigbar. I'm so sorry Zexion, I love you…always" Demyx said, his voice trailing as he went out the door of the room, his heart feeling as though the entirety was engulfed in fire, guilt and temptation. Zexion closed his eyes and tears trickled down his blanch face as he collided with the pillow and his tears rolled softly on the fluffy pillow and he just sank, and sank with tears crashing onto the pillow with no remorse or sympathy.

* * *

Axel and Roxas both came calmly into Zexion's somber hospital room, holding a gorgeous violet vase replete of wondrous roses and violets, a bag from a certain baby store and a giant baby cub in their hands as they saw Zexion in despair, curled up to the best he could on the hospital bed. The linen sheets wrapped around the petite teen's frail body as he glanced up with periwinkle wisps collectively sticking to his damp forehead. His lovely hazel eyes were glassy and his face was replete of pallor, unlike his silky, intermediate skin that glowed so vibrantly throughout his pregnancy. Axel frowned sporadically, ambling slowly towards his weeping cousin and frowned more, sitting down on the edge of the bed and began rubbing his throbbing sides in lulling circles.

Zexion felt that the world was nefarious; the cold and isolating world that shunned him from the light shining above everyone's head. He couldn't see what he was doing wrong, he felt as though the break-up was just as tantamount as a stab to the heart. Zexion curled up in a ball, feeling someone massaging his throbbing sides and lift his head up gently, noticing crimson spikes sticking from the sides in a disheveling manner, glimmering and piercing emerald eyes that distinguished itself from the other visitors, a slim and firm neck that was saluted straight and his intermediate skin that only belonged to one person and the one person he wanted to see more than anything; Axel Smith, his beloved cousin and the one he could always count on when he was experiencing a menacing problem. Roxas frowned indignantly, not knowing what to say to the older slate-haired teen lying in the bed with a morose stare in his eyes. Roxas didn't know how to react, knowing that he wasn't friendly with Zexion, but since Axel was his cousin, he was forced into cosigning with his lover of 5 years. Now, was it hard to communicate with someone who has been your sworn enemy since kindergarten all because he didn't pick him for a cutesy play his team was doing? Roxas still didn't let that go, though Zexion had just transferred to that school and everyone had a yen to become his newest friend, bestowing that over-bearing friendliness that Zexion abhorred. Roxas sighed heavily, sitting besides the ailing teenager and forced a smile on his face, knowing that Zexion needed a new, supportive friend.

Roxas smiled forcibly, trying to obtain his focus. "Zexion…I'm sorry…"

* * *

Marluxia and Vexen sat in the waiting room instead of being at the dance hall, solemnly sitting there as they waited on the progression of Zexion and his daughter, but nothing. Vexen settled his hand softly on Marluxia's substantial thigh, handling Iris gingerly within his open and securing arms. Marluxia reassured Vexen without words or body language, smiling in an assuring manner and placed his smaller hand onto Vexen's larger hand when he looked him directly into his forest green eyes that lit up his mornings and his evenings, with just one look into the emerald forest of green lights. Vexen glanced up to his cerulean-eyes angel and his graceful baby daughter, who was yanking at his long, platinum hair that flowed down to his lower back. Iris babbled and giggled rambunctiously, yanking more of Vexen's hair as she looked at Marluxia with the exact grin used for deviously getting what he truly yenned for. Vexen gulped conspicuously, knowing that Iris was going to be a spoiled little princess to them and the other relatives that are involved with her life.

Though Vexen didn't under why his daughter was acting out of terms as of then, he mused on the wondrous facts that have been presented about the aesthetic and vivacious Iris Callahan; his first-born and their first attempt at parenting, though he has conjectured about who's mentality she received. Marluxia _was _a wild child when he entered his teenage-hood, yet, he remained sophisticated and well-courteously around others when it came to his job or being obligingly invited to another party with people he barely knew and a communal crowd to mingle with that he scarcely knew how to socialize within.

Sometimes Vexen believed that he didn't even help Marluxia produce Iris (As an inside joke between the two because of her resemblance more towards his mother than Vexen, but simply ignored the others dirty-looks when he says so.), feeling as though Iris is Marluxia's carbon-copy and that she was starting to exert her pouting syndrome, just like her mother.

Vexen couldn't help but chortled, feeling Marluxia snuggle against him while Iris babbled retentively as she clenched and unclenched her palms together for Larxene and Xaldin's attention. Marluxia smiled vibrantly, handing his daughter to Larxene as he glanced worriedly towards the hospital door, waiting and hoping that Zexion and the baby were doing just fine.

Larxene smiled, leaning towards Marluxia in a friendly manner. "Silly Mar Mar, he'll be okay." Larxene said sincerely, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know he'll be okay, he's one of the strongest here, next to you, Vexen and Axel." Larxene relaxed her hands on his broad shoulders as Axel and Roxas came back.

Marluxia frowned, seeing their solemn faces and the stench of death lingering within the atmosphere they were surrounded within. He was afraid something was to occur, but since they told him not to worry, he tried to relax his tensed muscles and sighed out heavily, looking up as Vexen rubbed his thigh. Marluxia leaned against his shoulder, closing his eyes nimbly as he cuddled next to Vexen. "I love you, Vexen."

Vexen smiled, bringing Marluxia into a compassionate kiss. "I love you so much, my beautiful rose and our little Iris-bud."


End file.
